Viktor Adler
NOTE: This article focuses on the villain who took up the mantle of Master Org and its future vessel. For the original incarnation of the Leader of the Orgs, see here. Dr. Viktor Adler is the main antagonist of the first half of Power Rangers: Wild Force. He is the archenemy of Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger. Formerly a scientist, after feeling betrayed by Richard Evans who married Elizabeth and shadowed by Richard's fame, devoured seeds that contained Master Org's essence and gained his powers. He then used his newfound powers to kill Richard and Elizabeth Evans, but was unable to find Cole as he floated away on the river and found by natives. For majority of the series, Viktor worked as imposter of the Master Org who sought to finish what the original Master Org started until he was exposed and betrayed by Jindrax and Toxica who uncovered his true identity as a fraud. To make matters worse, when Viktor seemingly died, his body and soul was unexpectedly claimed by the Ancient Master Org within him where returned to the living. He was played by Ilia Volok. Biography Background Before becoming Master Org's imposter, Dr. Viktor Adler was originally a colleague and friend of Richard and Elizabeth Evans, as well as having feelings for the latter. He began to resent them after Elizabeth accepted Richard's proposal of marriage, worsened by the fact that Richard became so famous that the scientist felt like he was living in his own students' shadows. The three eventually went on an expedition to the Amazon proving the existence of the Animarium to the public and discovered the remnants of the Ancient Master Org in the form of seeds. Driven toward jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler ate the seeds and gained Master Org's powers in process. With his newfound dark powers, Viktor chased Richard and Elizabeth and murdered them in cold blood. He also intended to kill their baby, Cole, to complete his vengeance, but was unable to find him: Just as he murdered Richard, Elizabeth managed to sent Cole far enough so her son would eventually beyond Viktor's reach and later, found by natives who later raised him. Becoming Master Org's Imposter and Preserving His Identity Viktor Adler later assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn and third eye to hide his true identity. He was aided by Duke Orgs Toxica and Jindrax who previously worked with the Ancient Master Org as well. When he found Jindrax and Toxica uncovered his true identity exposing him as a fraud, Viktor turned them into temporary slaves that equipped them with new powers in retaliation of them failed him many times and to keep his identity safe from his minions. Although the brainwash was ultimately undone in the end. Last Stand and Demise After endless defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Viktor took it upon himself to fight them, revealing his involvement with the Orgs as their false leader. He was taken to a hospital, and sure enough, Cole and the Rangers paid a visit. He ambushed the team, trapping them in vines and taking them to an abandoned lab. Viktor told Cole all about the history between him and his parents prior becoming Master Org's imposter, just before the two battled it out. Cole emerged victorious, leaving Viktor defeated and powerless. As Viktor dragged himself through the desert, he came across Jindrax, Toxica, and their new leader Mandilok. Mandilok threw Viktor off a cliff and died. Vessel of Reincarnated Master Org However, Adler's evil personality gave the Ancient Master Org another chance to live again, using his corpse as a vessel before performing a ritual to gain a more powerful form, only for him to be defeated by the Rangers once and for all. After the demise of Master Org, Adler could finally rest in peace, no longer under Master Org's control. Later, Cole visited Adler's grave and presented some flower in front of his tombstone, showing that he had forgiven Adler. Personality Viktor used to be a genius man whom had good relationship with Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He also had a crush on Elizabeth, but sadly, Elizabeth revealed that Richard has proposed her and they have married. Things get worse as in spite of his own contributions in aiding the couple to find Animaria, Richard always get the credit and left Viktor less treated in the same way, fostering Viktor's hatred that darkened his heart further, turned him evil. To make matter worse, his path of vengeance is what allowed Master Org within him gained an opportunity to reincarnated through his corrupted body and spirit. Powers and Abilities When Dr. Adler ate Master Org's seeds, he gained the fraction of the said Org's powers and is corrupted in process, made him insane and chose to become the new Master Org that sought to destroy humanity, starting with the Evans family with only Cole as the sole survivor because he never met him. Cole, who now was the Red Wild Force Ranger, was able to undo the transformation by redirecting his dark powers of his Org Staff against him, seemingly rendered him human once again. Here are the list of Master Org's abilities that Viktor able to grasp: *'Org Magic': As the new Master Org, Viktor mastered over dark magic that possessed by Orgs such as: **'Dark Energy Manipulation': Viktor can conjure and manipulate dark energy, which his eyes are yellow in color. ***'Dark Energy Blasts': Viktor can fire energy blasts from either his hands or his Org Staff. The blast is fired in form of lasers or energy bolts. ***'Dark Lightning Blasts': Viktor can fire electrical blasts from his fingertips. **'Vine Conjuration and Control': Viktor can conjure and control vines to ensnare his foes or the whole battlefield. Normally when he did it, the vines would sprouts from his hands, but he can also fire them through his staff as a conduit. *'Superhuman Strength': After his transformation, Viktor has immense strength more than a human being. *'Org Staff': Viktor has mastered combat skills with the Org Staff as a weapon. Dr. Adler can fire energy blasts from his staff, which can be used for offensive attacks, reviving a fallen General Org, or turning his enemies into his servants. Trivia *As the Second Master Org, Viktor Adler is regarded as one of darkest and most terrifying of Power Rangers villains: Having no sense of humor, killing off the Red Ranger's parents on-screen, even trying to kill baby Cole, and having an insane personality. It is explicitly shown that his descent into villainy began before his transformation into Master Org, and his personality is not shown to change until his death, meaning it was the human Viktor Adler who becomes a vicious murderer with jealousy as his initial motive, using the powers of Master Org to do so. **Furthermore, while Ancient Master Org turned Viktor into his host upon latter's death, the former revealed to be calmer and less petty. Gallery Master Org.jpg MasterOrgPR.jpg Master Org ordering.jpg Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Polluters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Assassin Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Arrogant Category:Totalitarians Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:God Wannabe Category:Faux Affably Evil